


Sommerlicht

by Feuerrot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bdsm etiquette, Caleb in Tiefling form, Fluff, Jester comes to the rescue, Negotiations, Other, Sex education with Mollymauk, Smut, Tieflings have fancy junks in this universe, True Polymorph, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mention of past injuries, xenogenitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerrot/pseuds/Feuerrot
Summary: On a sunny mid-summer day, Caleb decides to practice his concentration with a True Polymorph spell.Back in camp, he brings confusion, cheeky smiles and new ideas to the group.Chapter 1 "Dandelion" is teen+ audience and fluffy.Chapter 2 "Sunflower" will be smutty and filthy.





	1. Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Back again with something that I was thinking about a long time, True Polymorph. I was very much looking forward to experimenting with it and seeing where my thoughts would take me. And this is the result, I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 1 "Dandelion" is fluffy and mostly devoid of smutty elements, aside from brief mentions at the end. No angst and no blood.  
> Chapter 2 "Sunflower" will pick up a few days later with a new setting and the full on take on my idea of fancy tiefling anatomy.
> 
> I wanted to reach out through this to tell those of you following my fanfiction "Heritage": The new chapter is pretty much done, I'm very sorry for the delay.  
> More information on this sunday's update!
> 
> And now without further ado, enjoy :)

_DANDELION_

_\-----------------------------------------_

 

Summer light and cicada chirr. The smell and the smooth feel of birch tree bark, black and white against the blue sky, yellowish green leaves rustling above. Caleb had wandered across a golden field and sat down under a canopy of birch trees by a small glittery lake. In the place he is right now, Caleb is very happy and relaxed. He doesn’t often get the chance to lay down and soak in inner peace, looking at the clouds in the sky. Each gentle caress of the wind over his cheekbones and hair tingles him slightly, shivers running over his skin to be immediately soothed by warm sunlight. The book in his lap lays open, his ink stained fingers fiddling absently with the worn, spell covered pages.

Caleb’s eyes wander from the sky down to the field. Over in the distance but not far away his friends are hanging out in their camp. He sees a plume of vapor rise as Caduceus lifts the lid off the pot, Jester and Beau mending clothes together with Mollymauk. Fjord stacks more wood next to the fire. Yasha is nowhere to be seen, Nott is gone as well. He knows they are searching for a stream they saw on the map, and maybe they’re lucky in securing some meat for dinner. Lunch is being served in camp, Jester waving at him, but Caleb slips his wire out and whispers.

“Not hungry, thank you Jester. But I got an apple just in case.”

_Okay, Cayleb. But dinner will be two bowls for you then!_

He waves in confirmation and settles further down. A lone figure leaning against a tree, reading in the summer sun light.

Caleb sighs, freeing himself from the reverie and looks back down on the pages. He came here to revise his spells, commit every detail to memory and work on his concentration. So ideally, he wanted to practice a concentration spell. Something he hadn’t done before to face the new challenges it might hold for him. Browsing through the pages again, his eyes catch on a spell he always ditched in favor of Disguise Self, as it was easier to maintain.

True Polymorph held the benefits of alterations becoming physical, things like a second set of arms, while Disguise Self would not hold up to inspection.

Glancing back out into the sun warmed field, his eyes graze once more over the Mighty Nein, in the back of his head he can hear their voices mingling and the chitchat drifting in the air, as logs in the fire crack. He chuckles, ideas forming in his head. That decided, he sets to work.

From his coat he produces four items. Two flasks, one filled with mercury and one filled with smoke, he rips a small dollop of gum arabic from a bigger ball and takes out a small mirror shard.

Looking into the shard, Caleb starts to recite the incantation, mixing the gum and the mercury in his palm, rubbing it together. Then, with a fluid motion, he uncorks the smoke and catches it with his palm. He feels the spell take hold and pictures his new form, brows furrowed as a shift runs over his skin. The eye reflected in the mirror looses its blue color and becomes solid white, the skin blooming yellow and his chin stretches a little. That is as much as he can see, but he feels a lot more. There is new weight on his forehead and on his fingertips, his butt hurts a little as a tail is squished unpleasantly between the tree and his back.

Testing his new physique, Caleb gets up and sighs in relief as the four foot long tail uncoils and without his direct control sways contently, ending in a slender triangle tip. With quick hands Caleb unties his boots, freeing his hooves. The grass feels sublime against the softer parts between the hardened tissue. So far so good.

The wizard examines his hands, the color of his skin a bright sunflower yellow. His talons are shimmery silver and sharp, Caleb smiles as he experimentally draws them lightly over his skin. He nods to himself, holds out his hand and tries to lay his tail tip into his hand.

At the first try he slaps his hand, the tail coming down too quick. Second try doesn’t even come close to his hand, tail going wide, as a wave travels from one end to another. Third try he almost makes it. As the cartilage comes into touch with his palm and Caleb grips it, a jolt of _something_ races through him and he yelps, letting go immediately. His cheeks grow red and the tail waves agitated behind him. He’ll leave it be for now.

Caleb wills it into slow movements and decides to move on.

His fingers find the horns on his forehead, feeling along the ridges and he studies them in the mirror. He likes their ivory color that compliments his yellow complexion. His hands rub across the familiar scruff on his cheek, shimmering silver in the sunlight. He might have gone overboard with his creativity, but he really likes it nonetheless.

Caleb staggers a little as he bends down to his boots and ties their laces together. He throws them over his shoulder and takes one tentative step,  getting a feel for his new joints and hooves. Then another and another, trying to balance out his tail with a slight forward lean. Caleb imagines himself looking like a drunk, staggering home after a night filled with strong ale and whisky shots. He sways, waving wildly with his arms as he almost falls over and fights for his concentration. Then he continues on, mumbling mild curses over his enthusiastic foot choice.

After he got around the lake four times, more or less walking fluidly, and the last lap being about alright, Caleb steps out onto the field and makes his way over to his companions.

Of course, he could stay here and practice, but it would likely not be as interesting as exposing himself to his companion’s mayhem while trying to uphold the spell.

 

\----------------------------

 

Soft steps stop next to Molly, a cup of tea descends into his field of vision.

“One muscle relaxant for Mr. Mollymauk. Spiced it up a tiny bit for additional warmth.”

“Thanks a bunch, Mr. Clay.” Molly swiftly jabs the needle into fabric and accepts the porcelain cup.

How it is still in one piece, with their tendency to run into trouble and hastily derailing their cart into off-road territory, puzzles him. Caduceus walks over to Jester and passes her another steaming cup.

“And here is a sweet blend for Jester, well-balanced with fresh mint.”

“Thanks Caddy.” Jester smiles up at him toothily, taking the cup and putting it down next to her.

“How is it coming along?” The firbolg inquires, eying the clothes and various fabrics spread out on the ground in between the sewing squad.

“We probably need to cast mending on the canvas, it is ripped so bad and the edges are frayed.” Jester informs him, fiddling with some very torn and tattered remains of their cart’s canvas.

“But your pants are coming along just fine.”

“I apologize in advance though.” Beau mumbles and pulls the thread taut, being the one stitching said garment.

Caduceus cocks his head.

“If you could maybe go over the lower section once more? Otherwise I think it looks great.” He encourages her and politely ignores the slight blush creeping along Beau’s neck.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Guys!” Fjord’s voice rings through the air towards them, his tone calling them to attention.

Their heads first swivel around to look at him, then they follow his eyes towards an approaching figure.

At first Mollymauk thinks that the warm air and overall dandelion splattered fields are to blame for the figure looking yellowish. But as they walk closer, he starts to make out shapes.

It’s a tiefling, of a color he has never seen before. Their skin is of the rich yellow that dandelions change to when dark violet and grey storm clouds roll overhead, sparking their color against the drooping sky. Their half-long hair and eyes are a silvery white, and the horns short and straight, barely sprouting past their hairline. The horns are as thick as two fingers held together and come to needle sharp tips.

The figure keeps slowly approaching their camp, each member of the Mighty Nein rising up and taking stock of their companions. Nott and Yasha are still down at the stream, Caleb had wandered off to somewhere else to read his book some time ago. Molly’s eyes fly over to Caduceus, gauging his reaction to the newcomer.

Politely they stop just outside the Mighty Nein's camp, coming to a staggering halt and doing an additional step to balance. Then they scan their faces, a small smile on their face.

“Hello.” The tiefling waves at them.

His voice is gentle and masculine with a Northern accent, Molly feels himself relaxing a little as Clay’s face spreads into a mirroring smile. His tail sways gently behind him, the tiny brush of pink hair rippling.

“Wonderful day today, right?” The tiefling inquires further, fidgeting a little.

The firbolg takes a few tentative steps forward.

“Is indeed, friend. May we be of service to you, or have you simply come to seek company?”

The tiefling hums and nods, starting to rummage through his marine blue coat that clashes fantastically with his skin tone.

 “I was wondering if I could fill my waterskin here? I don’t know the surroundings very well and rather than getting lost wandering the woods in search for water I thought..” He shrugs sheepishly.

“Of course! No problem- What’s your name?” Jester breaks out of her stupor and Molly can already feel her excitement rising at the prospects of meeting the new tiefling.

“Ah- I’m Belac, pleasure.” Belac places his waterskin into the outstretched hand of Caduceus with a muttered thanks.

The firbolg stalks off and throws Molly, who is still a little tense, a wink.

“Hi Belac! I’m Jester!“ She crosses the distance and takes his hand in a firm shake.

Belac seizes up slightly but smiles through it while Jester continues unfazed.

“You have a beautiful skin color! Haven’t ever seen anything like it!”

“Yeah? I guess we are both unique, dear Jester.” Belac gestures towards her blue complexion.

“Oh well, you know. I think I inherited it from my dad, because you know my Mama is the most beautiful and rich crimson that you can imagine!” Jester recounts excitedly and winks.

Then she turns around and waves Beau and Molly over.

“Come here and introduce yourselves guys! You see, Belac, Beau here is the dark skinned woman. A little grumpy at times but also very sweet if you are nice to her. And this-“ She curls her fingers around Molly’s wrist and pulls him closer.

Beau meanwhile shifts into a relaxed stance with her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

“This is Mollymauk, he is very charming but clumsy at times. He can read your fortune if you want!” Molly lets out an exasperated sigh, taking in the stranger with inquisitive eyes.

Belac also seems to be interested in Molly, his gaze flitting over his face and head tilted to the side. Molly notices Belac having a lovely blond scruff covering his cheek and jaw, his nose is slightly crooked downwards at the tip. His solid silvery white eyes shimmer as he moves his eyeballs, the only indication of him scanning over Mollymauk. The lavender tiefling extends a hand.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends, it’s a pleasure.”

Belac reaches over and clasps their hands together gently.

“Likewise, Mollymauk. Your skin color is very lovely, very beautiful.” The corners of his mouth twitch and Molly curiously looks the tiefling over once again.

Belac’s hand twitches in Molly’s hold, thumb swiftly stroking over his knuckles. But then he reigns himself in and laughs quietly, letting go. Beau and Jester look at each other with raised eyebrows and Molly clears his throat.

“By the by, has anybody seen my lovely Caleb?” He asks pointedly, turning towards Jester. He had heard her talking to him about lunch.

“Ah he is over there by those trees, studying his books, don’t worry about it.” She chirps, taking a hold of Belac’s arm again.

Caduceus returns with the now refilled waterskin, which Belac accepts happily.

“Thank you, my friend.”

“No problem, always happy to help a fellow traveler. Would you like some leftover lunch?” The firbolg asks. He leans down to Belac, studying him closely with a slightly unsettling grin in place.

“I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Caduceus. What was your name again?”

“B-belac.” The yellow tiefling says, his tail getting a little agitated and fluttery.

“Of course. Hello, _Belac_ and welcome to our group.” Caduceus steps back and pats his shoulder.

“Sooooo, are you gonna stay for lunch AND dinner?” Jester inquires, hopping up and down.

In the corner of his eyes, Molly sees Fjord wandering over as well to greet the newcomer.

“Gladly, if you’re okay with that.” Belac says and turns to face Fjord.

“Hello. I’m Belac.”

“Fjord, how ya doin’. Wanna sit?” He gestures over towards the fire, inviting Belac to sit with them on the blankets. The tiefling smiles, nods towards Molly and Beau and walks with of with Fjord and Jester. His steps are stiff, his tail coiling in gentle motions.

“So, where are you headed to?” Fjord asks with his baritone, the group walking out of earshot.

 

Molly looks after them, meeting eyes with Beau who looks doubtful as well.

“Does he seem oddly familiar to you too?”

“Kind of. But I’m sure I would remember that. No offense, but he is _bright_.”

“Yeah, guess so. Maybe he’s got one of those faces.” Molly mumbles. Beau shrugs and sits down again, continues patching up Caduceus’ pants.

“His tail seems a little off.” Molly goes on and lowers himself to sit cross-legged.

“Dude, you already checked out his ass? What about your lovely Caleb?”

Molly throws one of the shirts he already finished into her face.

“Tails are a very important part of tiefling gestures. Best keep an eye out for that if you want to catch hidden emotions or lies.”

“Yeah, true. You know that little tip wiggle Jester does when she is up to no good?”

“Perfect example.”

Silence settles over them and they sew, tongues stuck between their lips.

“And I’ll let you know that there is only one peachy human ass for me.”

Beau stabs herself with the needle, jumps and swears.

“Gods dammit, MOLLY!”

“With cute butt dimples, freckles and a soft fuzz all over-“

“DUDE!”

She kicks him into the heap of laundry.

 

\----------------------------

 

Caleb looks over to the bickering and squirming ball of tiefling and monk, quietly smiling to himself. He is having a hard time coordinating his tail and upholding the concentration while keeping up with Jester’s rapid fire conversation. He tries very hard to maintain his Northern accent, choosing to speak slower than he usually would.

The steaming cup in his hands is cooler than normal, which is telling of his augmented body temperature, it’s quite disorienting. The moment Jester had touched his hand had been a shock, her hands freezing cold as ice.

“And you are headed towards Bladegarden? Why?” Jester stops her monologue about various tiefling pigmentation and leans forward.

“ _Uhm_ -meeting up with my family there to celebrate the birth of my aunt’s fourth daughter.” Caleb lies through his teeth, adjusting the shape of his horns again as they start to grow thinner.

“Ooooh, that is so sweet. Right, Fjord?” The half-orc nods absentmindedly, looking out over the field.

“Jes, when was the last time you saw Caleb?” He asks with worry in his voice, turning around once to scan their surroundings. Jester perks up as well and looks around.

“Now that you mention it… Must have been about an hour ago. Can you see him? He should be over there.” She points towards the trees in the distance.

“Nope.”

“Oh? You think he went to Yasha and Nott?”

“You think that?”

“Well maybe I should just go and look for-“

Caleb clears his throat to draw their attention towards himself. He points at himself, still surprised to see silvery claws at the ends of his fingers.

“I- _uh_ -I’m sorry Fjord. I wanted to try this spell to practice concentration, and I thought what better way to really get into it than testing it against you lot.” He lets his Zemnian accent bleed freely into his speech again.

Caleb leans back as Jester gets all up in his space, poking at his horns.

“What are you talking about?”

Caleb snaps his fingers and ports Frumpkin back from wherever he has been lazing about. The cat meows indignantly, but then takes his seat around Caleb’s shoulders as he tells him to. Both Fjord and Jester look at him with big eyes.

“True Polymorph.” Caleb says. Then he turns towards Fjord, who is looking at him like his head is on fire.

“Belac?”

“Ja, _uhm_ -“

Jester gasps.

“That’s your name!”

Caleb chuckles, swishing his tail back and forth to mimic her.

“ _Ja_.”

“Oh my gosh, you are so handsome! I was really holding back because I didn’t want to creep Belac out and now it’s Caleb and I can totally creep you out!”

“ _Bitte nicht_.” He pleads weakly, digging inside his coat for his spell book and ducking away from her grasping hands as Jester tries to squish his sunflower cheeks.

“I need to take notes about this. Tails are hard to-to work.”

“You tell me! But you’ll get the hang of it! _Oh_ you are so _pretty_!” Jester squeals and starts to run her hands through his silvery hair, ignoring his protests.

Frumpkin jumps off with a hiss and slinks away in into the field of dandelions.

Caleb moves his head out of her reach and adjusts his hooves into a more comfortable position.

The blue tiefling next to him busies herself with poking his horns and playing a little slapping game with his tail, driving Caleb towards the limits of his concentration while he tries to write.

 

\----------------------------

 

Mollymauk stares over at the group by the fire, looks at Jester being all sweet and friendly with the stranger, like she knows him for far longer than just about an hour. They are each wrapping a tail around different objects and try to lift them. Jester is better at this than Belac, who has just dropped the small twig four times in a row. His face is scrunched up in concentration and he finally succeeds in coiling his tail the right way. Then they lift their feet and compare the size of his hooves to her humanlike feet and laugh. Belac quietly, Jester melodiously.

The closeness between them doesn’t sit right with Molly, his gut feeling telling him that something is off. That it can’t be normal.

Did that guy cast some kind of spell on her and Fjord? Molly nudges Beau, nods towards the fire and she looks over.

“Wow. Not even you are this chummy with strangers.” She says with a surprised tone.

“Yeah. I don’t like it.” He murmurs and stands up, his inner Nott swinging into full protect mode as he walks over to the fire.

As he comes up next to Fjord, Molly’s tail is straight with suppressed anger and distrust.

“What is happening here? Everything alright? Blink twice for HELP if you can’t talk” Molly hisses.

Fjord looks down on him and raises his eyebrows.

“ _Uhm_ , everything is fine. Why’d you ask?”

“Jester’s all friendly with the stranger, even more so than she usually is. Something is off with the guy and I don’t like it. Doesn’t that seem strange to you?” Molly hisses lowly, leaning into Fjord with crossed arms.

He tries to ignore the giggling behind him, his hand resting on the pommel of one of his swords, getting ready to call out whatever foul bullshit is going on here. He jumps as he feels a light slap hit his butt. In a flash he whips around and sees a bright yellow appendage waving cheekily in the air.

“ _Hallo_ , Mollymauk.” Belac grins up at him, Jester is leaning heavily against his side laughing. What the fuck, he dares to touch his ass!

Molly’s anger starts boiling up, he’s walking closer to the yellow tiefling with his hand gripping the sword hilt.

“Listen you fuck-“ He starts to snarl, but then Belac starts to shimmer and shiver. Molly jumps back in surprise and whips out his right sword, drawing it over his side to be ready for whatever comes next.

“Molly no-“ He hears Fjord shout but goes into a fighting stance, ready to take on anything. His sword flares up bright and illuminates the scene of Belac losing his horns. His tail disintegrates into thin air, his form dripping away. Left behind is a very familiar, disheveled ginger, with a bright smile on his face, a tattered scarf around his shoulders and a dirty coat hanging off his slender frame.

“CALEB?!” Molly squeaks and drops his sword, left hand flying to his ass, as a dark blush starts to cover his cheeks with heat. The wizard laughs wheezily, eyes sparkling.

“What was that about your lovely Caleb? A peachy butt with soft fuzz and freckles? I really ought to start shaving it then, hmm?” Caleb manages to huff between small breathy bursts and Jester flops down on her back, kicking her legs in the air.

“Gods.” Molly mumbles, hiding his face in his hands.

 

\----------------------------

 

After the commotion has set, they all get back to their activities, organize their stuff or simply relaxing. Caleb sits close to Molly, scribbling away in his book, loose papers fluttering next to him where he has pinned them down with a stone. The weather is lovely as the day stretches into late afternoon, Molly stitching away and adding yet more flourishes to his coat.

Three times he offers to mend some of the many holes in Caleb’s coat, but each time he instead receives a sweet kiss to distract him. By the fourth time he tries to wheedle Caleb into surrendering his poor excuse of a garment, the wizard closes his book with a thud. He lays it to the side, not looking at Molly who is leaning in closer.

“My dear, it would really do you good to let me at least do something for that rip along your shoulder-“ His words dissolve into a surprised yelp as Caleb grabs Molly and pulls him down. Molly comes to lay on Caleb’s lap, staring up at the ginger with wide eyes.

“Caleb?”

“You did enough today, _Schatz_.” The wizard whispers, prying the needle from the tiefling’s hand.

Molly notices how his fingers protest against leaving the position they had held for hours, he hisses as he stretches them out.

“Here, let me.”

Caleb gently takes the lavender hands in his, pressing into the palms and stroking over knuckles with deft fingers. After thoroughly working the tension from Molly’s hands, Caleb moves on to his wrists, massaging and kissing occasionally.

“One of these days I’ll get my hands on your coat, love.” Molly smilingly threatens from his relaxed position, eyes falling closed.

“Of course you will.” The wizard agrees amicably.

“And then it will look like yours?”

“Nah, I’ll make it nice and simple. Maybe add a new lining.”

The tiefling wiggles and presses his face into Caleb’s soft stomach, breathing in deeply and sighs.

“Then I guess I wouldn’t mind if you did. We could look for a suitable fabric in the next town.”

A hand sneaks into his fluffy hair and starts scratching, Molly squirms a little to press closer. He hums, slipping away more and more while his fingers are entwined with Caleb’s.

The last thing he feels is a soft kiss pressed to his shoulder.

 

When he wakes up again, he lays flat on the ground in a heap of newly repaired clothes and blinks up at the sky. He is wrapped in two shirts and one pair of trousers. His horns managed to get a scarf stuck around them. Caleb is gone, he hears his voice from the direction of the cooking fire, and he can hear Yasha, having returned from her successful foraging trip while he was asleep.

Nott comes up to Molly, nudging his form and jumping expertly out of reach as he tries to grab her for cuddles.

“Mmmmh-five more minutes, please.” He whines.

“You had five more minutes a year ago, now get up. Dinner’s ready.” Nott snarls lovingly and pokes his cheek before jumping away again.

“That ain’t fair, Nottchen. You can’t sleep in advance.”

Molly pouts and rolls over once more, freeing himself from several sleeves and pant legs. His horn chain gets tangled with a glove and it dangles next to his face as he gets up, gently slapping him with every motion of his head. He catches Caleb’s eyes from the other side of camp, recognizing the bemused smile on his face. Nott snorts and bares her teeth in a broad grin.

“You look like an idiot.”

“You know, I kind of feel like one too.” He grumbles and experimentally tugs to free the glove. He gets it off, but not without ripping the chain as well, which makes him sigh in defeat.

Nott steps closer and fiddles a little, reattaching the chain. Then she pats his head.

“Good as new.”

You really are getting all motherly with us, aren’t you? No more special treatment for Caleb?” Molly asks her pointedly.

She stares him down and then pats him once more, slowly.

“Children be children.”

"I'm a grown tiefling, old enough to be well seasoned with life’s spices, thank you." Molly groans with as dignified a voice as he can muster.

Nott looks him up and down.

"You’re right. We have no idea how old you really are, you could be a parent.”

The tiefling lifts his hands to stop Nott’s train of thought.

"Ah well Nott, let's not take it too literally-"

"You could be fifty for all we know, and Jester is maybe twenty. And if you’re fifty and Caleb is in his thirties you would be his sugar-"

"Fine! I'll get up for dinner! Gods!"

With that Molly jumps up and walks over to the fire, his ears and tail flicking with irritation. As he flops down, Jester shows him her sketches of him in his various states of oblivious sleep, socks slipped onto both ends of his horns.

Caleb comes over with two bowls of food and pecks Molly on the cheek as the tiefling grumpily accepts his bowl.

“Slept well?” The human asks

“Yeah, just that wakeup call was nothing I’d want to repeat ever again.”

A sparkling light enters Molly’s crimson eyes, he slyly looks up at Caleb through his lashes.

“Want to know what I dreamt of?”

The human leans closer and Molly tilts his head towards his ear.

He whispers softly, lacing the words with a soft purr.

“I was in a beautiful inn room, with you. The bed was soft and big, the sheets smooth and royal blue. And my cock was so hard for you, but you let me lay there. Telling me to be good as you vanished into the washing room. I squirmed and I whined for you to come back and pay attention to me, I was so needy for you.”

Caleb’s face grows red and he grips his bowl tighter, licking his lips.

“Ja?”

“Yes.” Molly hisses.

“And then you came back, a naked and beautiful sunflower tiefling, ready to be taken apart.” His whispers grow lower and ragged as Caleb’s breath hitches, his eyes flying over their companions to see if anybody noticed their little moment.

Then he fully turns to Mollymauk.

“I like that. But we’ll need assistance.”


	2. Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say.. here is the smut and conclusion of this ficlet.
> 
> TW: As per tag xenogenitalia, I went a little wild and gave Caleb a pussy. And a dick. So you're either welcome or advised to take care of yourself and be safe :)
> 
> If you only want to read the fluffy bits of this chapter:  
> They roll into town --- grin spreading from one side to the other  
> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT  
> NEVER AGAIN--- until end
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

_SUNFLOWER_

_\------------------------------------------_

They roll into town a few days later, ready to stock up on food and comfort. The inn they waltz into is hardly prepared for the Mighty Nein’s vigor and frenzy, their haggling and overall loud attitude. After they are supplied with room keys, food and ale, the ragtag group of adventurers settles down for a quick lunch and relaxing for the rest of the day. Molly strides off to search for something interesting as he puts it, tugging Yasha along on his endeavor.

Jester accompanies Beau and the returned Yasha to a smithy, saying her hand axe and sickle could use repairing and sharpening and she thinks of buying another shield. As soon as his boyfriend is back, Caleb tugs Molly along in search for a tailor’s shop, Fjord close behind them with his hand protectively curled around his purse. Nott on the other hand refuses all offers to accompany any of the parties and curls up in a sunny patch on her bed with Frumpkin, watching Caduceus through an open window as he talks with various plants of the inn’s garden. Their sunny afternoon is tranquil and they both take turns napping.

 

Later, Jester sits on a corner bench next to two windows, basking in warm light while sketching away in her book. She draws tiefling Caleb, that one woman they saw with a crazy big head for the size of her body and she dedicates a little comic to a family of ducks that had accompanied them for a day. The mother duck had taken very quickly to Yasha while the ducklings clung to Mollymauk for guidance and safe travel. He had settled the little fluffballs in the curves of his horns, far away from either Frumpkin or Nott, with help from Caleb. She pays extra attention to make the ducklings look extra soft and extra smug as they ride with the tiefling.

A cup of steaming milk appears in Jester’s field of view, set onto the table by a lavender hand. Wisps of vapor languidly shift into the late afternoon sun. Jester’s eyebrows rise up a bit, but she continues to stare at her drawing with utmost concentration. It takes a few seconds before a brown rectangle falls into the cup, a little drop jumping into the air and small waves rippling over the surface. The milk starts to darken and the distinct smell of dark chocolate curls into the air and directly into Jester’s nose. Then another piece of chocolate dives into milk and another. Jester’s tail quickens its movements and she quickly glances up at Molly, who studies her face closely. He drops two more pieces of chocolate, raising his eyebrows a little higher after each. In one hand he holds a bowl of whipped cream, the color a delightful pink. Jester quickly looks away, maintaining a calm and concentrated expression on her face. Molly reaches behind himself and produces a spoon, he stirs the cocoa, then he upends the bowl of cream onto the cup. A fluffy mountain builds itself atop of the dark ceramic, with an elegantly curved peak and beautiful creases spiraling it. A true masterpiece.

With a smile, Jester turns to the next page. In her periphery though, she keeps close tabs on the proceedings of the hot chocolate. Two cherries land in the fluffy pink bed, followed by small dribbles of melted chocolate. Thick and dark, it slowly makes its way down the sweet mountain, looking tasty and rich. One of the drops lands on the table, only just falling on the tip of Jester’s pinky. It sits there, warm and delicious.

It takes about two seconds of Jester staring at it before she slams her sketch book closed, sticks the finger into her mouth to suck it clean and pulls the cup closer with her other hand.

“Sooooo, what can I do for you, Mollyyyyy?” She singingly elongates the vowels, sticking her tongue out and licking a broad swipe across the whipped cream. Her mouth spreads into a smile from one ear to the other as she swallows.

“My dear Jester, I was thinking.” Molly begins, pulls out a chair and sits down. He stabs the cream with a long pale straw, pushing it towards Jester. She looks at it with her eyes crossed, then starts to suck on it. She empties half of the mug in one go, humming happily and wiggling in her chair. Then she pops off and sighs loudly. Her eyes refocus on Molly, who had patiently waited for her.

“What got you thinking, handsome?” She grins and taps one of her shiny claws against the mug. Molly leans forward

“A certain tiefling. Bastard stole my heart and never came back.” Molly responds, resting his chin in his hand and pouting.

“Never returned my letters. Maybe you could help me with mending my poor broken heart?”

“Is it one very uniquely colored tiefling? Like a sunflower?”

Molly sighs with mock heartbreak and nods.

“That’s the one. Such a handsome face and complexion, simply gorgeous. You, as an artist, just think of the color contrast he would provide to my lovely skin.”

Another wistful sigh while Jester giggles.

“I do also hope this leads somewhere naughty.” Jester whispers, leaning in closer to Molly.

“You know, I do hope so too.” The lavender tiefling whispers back, grin spreading from one side to another.

 

\---------

 

Jester and Caleb meet one evening in her room. Molly walks further down the hallway and steps into his and Caleb’s room, he gets rid of his boots and sits down on the bed. And he impatiently waits. Several people walk by in front of the door, some talk in hushed tones, and others sing drunkenly, like Beau.

Molly waits for steps nearing the door, and as they finally come, it sounds like hooves.

The door creaks open and Caleb sticks his head inside, now colored from head to toe in a beautiful sunflower yellow and his silvery hair wonderfully disheveled.

Molly feels warmth coil in his stomach. The devilish smile stretching his mouth makes Caleb blush and falter in his step. He slightly sways on his hooves, unconsciously whipping his tail back and forth to balance himself.  He walks completely into the room and softly closes the door behind him. It looks very uncomfortable how his tail is wedged out above the trousers’ hem, half-way exposing his butt underneath his long tunic.

There is pressure in all the wrong places and air wafting over skin, Molly can see the vertical furrow between his brows as Caleb questions his most recent decisions.

So the lavender tiefling gets up and walks around Caleb on bare humanoid feet, taking in his form with a pleased hum. One hand glides over Caleb’s arm, their skin tones clashing magnificently.

“Oh, you are warm.” Caleb sighs, relaxing a little bit. Everything else is so cold in his tiefling form, he leans into Molly’s presence, closer to his wonderful warmth.

“You are as well, love. You always were on the warmer side, but now you are outright toasty. I like it.” Molly’s smile is audible in his lilting tone.

Caleb hums, closing his eyes and mapping the places where the wandering hand is touching him. First his arm, then up over his shoulder and down his back. He shivers as claws trail down to the place where his tail sprouts from his spine, hovering just above his tunic.

“That must be uncomfortable, dear.” Warm breath curls around his left ear, Molly’s other hand comes up and caresses his arm. Caleb thinks he can feel Molly’s heat seeping through the shirt on his lower back like a loving touch.

“ _Ja_ ” He whispers, eyes still closed. The hands wander again, both coming up to his shoulders and then Molly leans in, touching their horns together. The slight pressure spreads over Caleb’s skull, sparking down his neck into his spine. Their noses touch briefly, nuzzling gently before their lips touch. Molly’s heat now feels more like a cozy warmth, his tongue gently swiping over Caleb’s lower lip.

“Open up.” The tiefling whispers the words against his lips, thumbs gently running over the curve of his shoulders and Caleb obeys, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out a little.

“Hmm, forked. You are thorough, darling.” Molly praises him.

Caleb opens his eyes. He registers his heavy breathing and the way he leans into Molly’s hold. Mollymauk closes in again, he tentatively touches his tongue to Caleb’s. Slowly he traces the tip over Caleb’s, fluttery and ticklish, Caleb surges forward closes the distance to seal their lips together. Molly licks into his mouth, a moan resonating from his throat while Caleb sharply inhales through his nose. He loves it, love it so much. The smooth glide, heat and a thousand sensations rippling over him as he maps out Molly’s mouth.

The lavender tiefling takes charge now, one hand sliding to the small of Caleb’s back and pressing their hips together as he increases the force of the kiss. Caleb feels him growling low in his ribcage and shivers. Molly brings Caleb’s faculties to a halt as his hand comes up to grip Caleb’s neck. The wizard’s head dips back and his hands scramble for purchase on Molly’s chest, clinging to the fabric of his shirt. Their tongues slide hot and slick against each other, Molly shudders as he swipes along Caleb’s fangs. They part with a filthy wet sound and Caleb has a hard time refocusing his eyes through the fog in his brain.

While he’s coming back to himself, Molly’s hand makes quick work of the shirt’s bindings, exposing more of Caleb’s golden yellow torso. Hungrily, he explores the yellow tiefling’s chest, runs his hands over the soft, hairy stomach and down his sides, making his way to Caleb’s rear. Caleb gasps as Molly deftly grabs his ass, tumbling forward. Molly catches him in his arms and with another deep growl grinds into Caleb. A gasp and a whimper, Caleb’s head falls to Molly’s shoulder and he strains to bring his hips away.

“Mo-Molly-yellow-“ He strains to say, making Molly pause and take a second to cool his head. Molly loosens his grip.

“Sorry, I got carried away. You alright, my dear?” He whispers, gauging the look in Caleb’s eyes.

“Just-weird-“

“What’s weird?”

Caleb’s face grows red, or rather orange with his complexion, and he shuffles with his hooves. His eyes flit downwards, and his hand lets go of Molly’s shirt, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his groin.

“Down there?” A nod.

“How? Good weird?”

“ _Keine Ahnung._ ”

“In Common, Caleb.” Molly steps back a fraction, noticing how Caleb sways after him. With two fingers to his chin, Molly lifts his face to look into his eyes again.

“I don’t know- Like something is-is-moving.” Caleb squirms in place, clinging to Molly. The lavender tiefling on the other hand starts so chuckle, moving in closer again.

“Oh, don’t you worry my dear. Everything is perfectly in order.” He purrs.

“You want to find out? Color?” He rubs his hand up and down Caleb’s biceps

Caleb’s look is unsure, his hands wandering down to hold on to Molly’s colorful trousers. He fiddles with the bindings.

“ _Ja_ , green.”

“Poor darling, Jester tricked you a little. But it’s all good now.” Molly assures him. His hands come up to tug on Caleb’s tunic and he pliantly goes with it.

Carefully walking backwards, Molly maneuvers them both to their double bed.

Once his knees hit the bed, Molly starts to get rid of his clothes. Caleb watches him and his hands wander over the skin that gets exposed, trailing down silvery scars and twitching muscles.

His pointy claws leave light colored scratches and he sees Molly bite his lips in appreciation. The yellow tiefling slides his hands lower, stroking through thick, coarse hair.

Left in his only his leggings, Molly pauses and lifts Caleb’s hands up to his mouth. He kisses each of his knuckles, holding the wizard’s gaze. His lavender hands against the sun yellow look even richer in color, long slender fingers with the first three claws on each hand short and blunted.

“Ah-that might be a problem.” Caleb mutters, wiggling his sharp talons.

“I can always open myself if you’d like to be on top.” He speaks into the golden skin, lips brushing over it tenderly. Caleb thinks hard about it, thinking about the strange feeling that had rushed through him mere minutes ago.

“Nein, you can uhm- do the work today.” He smiles crookedly.

“Absolutely fine with me.” Molly grins back at him and hooks his index fingers into Caleb’s trousers.

“Get naked.” He commands and tugs.

Caleb shuffles a little, shrugging off his tunic and belt, then he slips out of his boots, trousers and underclothes, groaning deeply as his tail is freed. It curls and waves in the air with excitement.

“Now I really understand why you have these clever clasps on your pants.”

He continues to tug the fabric down over his knees and hooves, struggling with his balance for a second.

As his orders are heeded well, Molly sinks down and shuffles back on the mattress to lay his head on the pillow. He shimmies out of his leggings, throws them to the floor and plants his feet well apart to grant Caleb a good look at his half-hard cock.

Finally naked, Caleb goes to kneel between Molly’s legs and running his hands over muscular calves, mindful of his talons.

“ _Hallo_ handsome stranger.” He says, trying to sound flirtatious.

Molly winks at him and purrs contently.

“Hi. You don’t look so bad yourself, love.” Crimson eyes wander lower, taking in Caleb’s junk. A fanged smile grows bigger and hungry.

“Oh my. Jester’s didn’t half-ass this.”

Molly licks two of his fingers and his other hand comes up to lightly trace along Caleb’s hipbone.

“Uh- really?“ Caleb mumbles, his cheeks heating up, looking down on himself.

Where once was the penis of a human, is now a pronounced mound, a slit running straight over it. The outer lips have started to fill with blood, tinging the yellow skin amber. There is nothing more to see, but Caleb suspects from the weird feelings he noticed, that something is inside.

The lavender tiefling tugs Caleb closer, directs him to kneels above his hips. His hard dick presses against a yellow thigh as he’s holding Caleb in place. Molly’s other hand slides down between his thighs, wet fingers slowly moving along the tender flesh.

Caleb breathes in sharply, twitching away but Molly simply follows, relishing the surprised whelp the yellow tiefling makes.

He teases the outer lips, gently pressing and rubbing along their curve. Caleb shudders and wiggles a little, it’s very sensitive down there and he feels more blood rushing in, the pressure building.

“Feels good?” Molly asks.

Caleb doesn’t answer but concentrates on keeping the embarrassing sounds from escaping him. As Molly’s hand moves along the skin, he feels slick parts moving against each other inside the mound, and it feels heavenly. His eyes flutter shut and Caleb whimpers. His hands ball into fists and his spine arches, hips pressing further down.

 

“Very good.“ He groans, head falling back between his shoulders.

“Let me hear you, darling.” Molly encourages him, leaning up to mouth along Caleb’s collarbone while his hand continues to pet him.

Slowly but steadily, Molly massages and strokes, Caleb’s head comes to rest his shoulder and the slit starts to spread as more and more blood makes the outer lips swell in size.

The sounds of skin against skin begin to get wet, more and more slick dripping from Caleb’s junk into Molly’s gentle hand. By some point, Molly lays his whole hand along the curve and presses with his strokes. The stimulation moves the inside parts and the friction of Molly’s hand on sensitive skin creates waves of warmth that shoot straight up to Caleb’s stomach. His cheeks feel hot, his neck tingles and he can’t stop his hips from undulating into Molly’s caresses, because it feels just that good. And it’s only on the surface.

With his abdominal muscles rippling, Molly pulls himself up to mouth along Caleb’s chin towards his pointed ear, one arm moving around Caleb’s waist to hold him closer.

“You feelin’ good darling? Want me to make you feel even better?” Molly whispers, the pad of his index finger toying along his spreading slit. Caleb nods frantically, nuzzling into Molly’s neck as he pleads with a whimper.

His lover chuckles darkly and slips one finger inside for a quick visit. It slides over wet and heated skin, the yellow tiefling moans brokenly and tries to grind into the finger that is gone as quickly as it came. The movement does something, as Caleb rolls his hips and spreads his thighs the lips pull apart a fraction more. From inside the labia, something pops out, springing up between Molly’s teasing fingers. Caleb’s breath hitches as his cock is released, spreading and stretching the outer lips with its heavy weight. He swears colorfully before he bites into the meat of Molly’s shoulder. The other tiefling hisses appreciatively, growling happily.

“There you are.”

Carefully, he flattens his palm and spreads his fingers to both stimulate the labia and the newly emerged cock on his upstrokes. Caleb tries to squirm from the double stimulation, but Molly holds him steady, reveling in the string of breathy whimpers.

“Hmm, this is nice, right?” Molly coos.

Looking down at himself, Caleb takes in the fiery red of his shaft and outer lips, his cock coming to a sharp tip and veins visible on the sides. Its glossy with slick, dripping a little and ridges run along its upper curve and the now exposed inside pulsates, rosy flesh and wet shine. The labia lips are swollen to double their previous size, exposing Caleb further. It is there that Molly’s fingers find their way again, softly prodding and stroking along the inner wall. Caleb’s cock jumps and slides out a little further.

“Ah- _ah_ , Molly, oh Gods-“ Caleb gasps, his talons gripping the sheets hard.

“Beautiful.” Molly purrs into the wizard’s ear.

“ _Ja_ _ja_ _ja_ , gonna cum- _ngh_!” The yellow tiefling moans, humping more frantically against Molly’s hand.

“Not yet.” He stops his ministrations, giving Caleb the chance to be disappointed and calm down again.

“Asshole, fucking _Arsch_.” Caleb swears, breathing heavily.

“You know it’ll be worth it, Cayleb darling.” The wizard only grumbles.

He flops down onto the mattress and lays alongside Molly, who props himself on his elbow to litter the sourly wizard’s chest with kisses. They both relax into the moment, feeling the heat simmer down a little while sharing languid kisses and caresses.

“How are you feeling?” Molly checks in on his lover, nipping along his pectoral. Caleb hums and his hands wander down, exploring himself with tentative touches. Molly growls appreciatively as Caleb experimentally strokes over his rigid cock.

Sliding his hand along the swollen lips, Caleb presses in and his back arches up as his gut twists exquisitely.

“I’m feeling good.” Caleb answers breathily, Molly chuckles against his chest.

“I bet you do. Honestly, I’m a little jealous of this.” He rubs his cock against Caleb’s thigh, smearing precum over sunflower skin.

“It is great, but so much happening.” The wizard says, bringing one hand up to tug on one of Molly’s horns. He directs the lavender tiefling into a kiss, humming happily.

Deft hands find their way under Caleb’s sides and Molly manhandles them both so that Caleb comes to lay atop of him, cushioned on the blood hunter’s chest.

“Oh, _hallo_.” He breathes, wiggling a little to readjust his dick.

“Hi handsome.” Molly grins, rubbing his hands over Caleb’s biceps.

“Ready to explore more tiefling exclusive goodies?”

Caleb pecks Molly on the mouth and nods.

He still wants to explore so much. He feigns coming in for another kiss, then he swipes to the side and kisses Molly’s ear instead.

“Touch the tail.” Caleb whispers into Molly’s pointed ear. He can hear a dark chuckle as hands descend over his shoulders and stray further down, along Caleb’s tensing back muscles. Laying atop of his lover, Caleb feels just right against his warm and soft skin, the smell of Molly and his odd angles that fit so well to Caleb’s form by now. A sharp bite to his shoulder brings him back into the moment as Molly grips two handfuls of ass and kneads them expertly. Caleb moans, one of his horns clanks against Molly’s and he doesn’t like the sound or the feel, so he shies away a little.

Molly shifts underneath him, pressing down on his ass and opening his legs for Caleb to slide in between.

Knees press into Caleb’s sides, whose tail winds itself around Molly’s calf with contentment.

“You better memorize what I’m about to do.” Molly lightly nibbles along his shoulder, fingers tracing faint lines along Caleb’s spine, higher up again.

“You’re hoping for a uhm return?” The wizard can’t stop himself from drawing back from his important task of lavishing Molly’s lavender neck to look at his face with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

“Oh yes.” Molly hisses and his hand closes around the base of Caleb’s tail. It feels good, but nothing out of the ordinary, Caleb waits, and Molly simply smiles up at him, wiggling a little.

“Is this it?”

“No, it will increase, but for that I’ll need to hold you down. Is that okay? We can stop right here and it’s okay.” Molly says, his expression serious as he studies Caleb’s face. The wizard is confused, he has pulled Molly’s tail on multiple occasions, has massaged his tip and rubbed the little nobs on the lower third.

“If- _uh_ -if you think it’s better that way.. But why?”

“You could hurt yourself. It’s a really overwhelming feeling the first time.”

Caleb is quiet for a moment, thinking. He fiddles with one of Molly’s dark locks, drags it over his lips to relish the soft feel.

“Do it. I’ll safe word if it becomes too much.”

Molly nods.

“I’ll only do five seconds, I’ll count.”

In a flash, the tiefling underneath him becomes something akin to a constrictor snake, throwing one arm over the small of Caleb’s back and both legs coming up to hook over the wizard’s calves.

He starts tugging on the yellow tail, fractionally increasing the force on it. It starts as a tingle and grows into a feeling that Caleb doesn’t have any comparison to.

“One”

If anything, it is like his spine is lit and tries to curl in on itself, making him arch and squirm, sparks coursing down his thighs and deep into his lower stomach.

“Two”

A high whine starts in his throat, and he clenches his teeth together as the feeling grows and fogs his brain. He wants to crawl and just get away, but Molly holds him against himself, providing Caleb with something to struggle against and compensate the overwhelming feeling in his gut.

“Three”

His muscles jump and his breath comes short, Caleb fights against the hold but his safe word never comes. His groin and tail are on fire, sending rapid signals back and forth, his brain whirling with the sensations.

“Four”

Another whine, entirely to release some of the tension from his body, feeling the vibration in his throat giving him a different feeling to concentrate on. His ass tries to lift itself in to the air and Caleb squirms against Molly, suddenly desperate for more contact.

After a total of five seconds Molly releases Caleb’s tail.

“ _Scheiße!_ ” Caleb pants heavily, slumping down against Molly’s chest, trying to come back to himself. The lavender tiefling relaxes his hold and strokes his hand over Caleb’s back.

“Color?”

“This was- _scheiße_...” Caleb whines into the light purple chest.

 “Yeah, I remember my first time with that, almost ripped my tail off as I jumped away. Didn’t want to risk that for you.” Molly explains nonchalantly like he is talking about the weather.

“Has never been the same since then.”

Caleb’s head jerks up with big eyes.

“Is that why-?”

“It’s still kinda sensitive, but not so much anymore. But it still gets me hot and bothered, so please continue to tug on it.”

“Gods.” That is the only thing that Caleb manages to mutter.

“Back to topic.” Molly sounds chipper as he once more tugs on the appendage, Caleb jolts as he feels his groin pulse against Molly’s pubic bone.

“You’re good though?”

“ _Ja-ja_ I’m alright. Just a second.”

“Take as much as you need.” Molly says with a caring tone, holding Caleb close.

The wizard leans down and kisses the crow’s feet around his lover’s eyes and the little dimples, causing Molly to shake with uncontained gleeful laughter. Then Caleb descends onto deep purple lips, packs all his love into the kiss. Molly gives him full reign, hums and whines as their lips move against each other, pressing soft skin to soft skin.

“Let me take care of you.” Caleb whispers, lips brushing against Molly’s.

“Of course, my love. I’m all yours.” The lavender tiefling’s voice is rough and his face vulnerable with his open expression, dominated by love.

Unhurriedly, Caleb crawls down over Molly’s body, brushing his lips along scars and trailing them with his hot tongue. Molly sighs and relaxes under him, burying his hands in dark locks while his tail thumps on the mattress. Caleb looks over and concentrates to move his own tail over there, entwining it with Molly’s.

He reaches the lavender cock, starting with soft kisses along its base and a careful hand fondling with Molly’s balls. Caleb kitten licks along it, sucking sweetly on its side. Within a few minutes he brings Molly back to full hardness, listening to the swears and groans from the lavender tiefling. He doesn’t dare to fully take Molly into his mouth, not trusting himself with those sharp teeth and instead suckles on the tip. This elicits multiple broken gasps and a hand in his hair, tugging on the silvery strands. Caleb pops off and looks at Mollymauk, his silver eyes scrunching up in a happy expression as he sees the high flush on Molly’s cheeks.

“About logistics, _Schatz_.” He says and crawls back up Molly. Hands come to both his sides and rub over his chest, thumbs circling his nipples.

“You still want to fuck me?” Caleb asks and to punctuate his sentence, he rolls his hips, their cocks sliding along each other. Both gasp and Molly licks his lips.

“If you’re up for it, I’d love to fuck you, darling. There’s one more thing that I want to show you. After all the trouble that Jester went through for us.”

A lavender hand finds its way between Caleb’s thighs and massages the outer lips again, cupping them perfectly. The wizard closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling.

“ _Ja_? _Was_ -What is that?”

“It should be about here.” Molly whispers, one of his fingers slipping between the lips underneath Caleb’s cock. It slides over wet heat and suddenly comes to a halt. Molly looks into Caleb’s eyes as he fractionally increases his pressure and the tip of his finger starts to slip inside. Caleb’s eyes grow big.

“ _Ich-ist das_ \- what?”

“That’s your pussy, my dear.” Molly supplies helpfully, pulling the tip of his finger out again and resuming to massage Caleb’s labia.

“But-but I have a penis. How-“

“Some tieflings have this neat gimmick, but I myself only met one person with this. It is very enjoyable they said.”

Caleb’s brain is racing, thinking of the unchartered territories he could explore tonight. Together with the person he trusts most with his body.

“Will it hurt?” He asks quietly, lowering his gaze to Molly’s clavicle.

“No, why would it?”

“Because- with human girls if- if they have-have sex for the first time- uh Gods this is awkward- then- they rip.” Caleb shudders, his cheeks growing red. Not that he had ever experienced it, Astrid might have been his first, but he had not been her first.

Molly hums understandingly, raising his head to kiss Caleb’s forehead.

“That is true, but it happens mostly because the ones with the cock are not careful enough. Entering someone needs preparation, stretching and overall patience. And then it is enjoyable, and nothing rips or hurts. Had two of those experiences back in the days.” Molly winks up at Caleb.

“Are you counting me into this?”

“Well, was I the first one up your ass or not?” An outrageous eyebrow wiggle makes Caleb roll his eyes in exasperation.

After clearing his throat, Molly’s face grows serious again. The hand between Caleb’s thighs stills.

“Do you trust me, Caleb?”

“Of course.” The wizard hoarsely says.

“Do you trust me with this?”

Caleb’s eyes close for a second and he contemplates this. Yes, he trusts Molly with his life and more. He has never hurt Caleb if Caleb had not requested it first, and in those instances he had always adhered to boundaries set, checking in if everything was alright and stopping if it wasn’t.

And like Molly had said, he had already been Caleb’s first time, though in a different way.

“I trust you.” The wizard announces, causing Molly to purr.

“You’re in good hands, my love.” Molly wiggles the blunted nails of his other hand in Caleb’s field of view.

“ _Ja ja_.” He smiles.

“ _Ja ja_.” Molly echoes and urges Caleb to lay down on his back.

With a fluttery feeling in his stomach, Caleb opens his legs and exposes his junk to the open air. Molly situates himself between them and leans over Caleb’s form. Instead of diving straight in, Molly starts with lightly trailing his hands up and down the outsides of Caleb’s thighs while he suckles on an amber nipple. All mostly innocent and soft.

Caleb feels the lightness of the moment in his bones and decides to go for a joke.

“But if I’m pregnant after this, you won’t get out of it. And I’m taking full liberty to decide the name, you cannot be trusted.”

A curious sound escapes the lavender tiefling as his from crumples onto Caleb’s stomach, hands gripping tighter. A very fuchsia face appears and stares up at Caleb with a scandalized look.

“Caleb!”

“ _Ja_ zat was a joke.”

“That-that-that’s something major!” Molly huffs in protest, bringing both hands up to squish Caleb’s cheeks.

“I’d be most honored if you would have a child with me. Hell, I’m such a disaster I didn’t even think I’d get half a shot at a decent relationship. Not to even mention a family! With you!”

Now it is Caleb’s turn to blush furiously, batting at Molly’s hands.

“You take it too seriously. Shut up.” He splutters.

“But I mean it.” Molly’s face is so close and so serious, almost hopeful. A small smile playing along the edges of his mouth.

“I’d love that.”

A series of light kisses lands on Caleb’s nose and forehead, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. Caleb still avoids his eyes but at least he has hope that not everything is ruined, so he relaxes a little.

“I’d like that too.” He whispers, kissing Molly’s cheek quickly.

“Now get on with it.”

“Of course, my love. I’m at your service.”

The lavender tiefling smiles toothily and resumes his task of tormenting Caleb’s nipples. Both his hands slide over Caleb’s flat stomach, scratching lightly through the white hair littered there before they dip between sunflower thighs.

Caleb gasps as one hand settles around his cock in a light hold while the other rubs along his slick wet heat, occasionally circling his entrance. He is so overly focused on that one teasing finger that he doesn’t notice the other hand working its magic along his shaft, which has him gently thrust up into it. The familiarity of the movement and feeling of building tension in his groin pull his mind away from nervous thoughts of penetration and he relaxes. Which is what Molly is waiting for.

As he switches from one swollen nipple to the other, the first spark of contact making Caleb squirm and arch, his finger slips inside up to the first knuckle and gently starts to massage along the inner walls in languid circles.

“Hah-ha!” Caleb jumps in surprise, his hips bucking and Molly’s hand stroking firmer around his cock. Molly pops off his nipple and studies Caleb’s face with a solemn expression.

“How does it feel?”

Caleb squirms and tenses his muscles experimentally, squeezing down on Molly’s finger.

“Like the other time- just- different.”

“But good?” Molly asks, still moving the finger against the walls.

“ _Ja_.” Caleb breathes, waiting for more.

Molly kisses him, sucking on his lips. The finger slowly pushes deeper inside, gliding over tissue that is new to Caleb and makes him squirm a little. As soon as he is completely inside, Molly slowly slides in and out, taking full advantage of the natural lubrication. His mouth falls to Caleb’s jawline, ears twitching and without any doubt searching for any discomfort in Caleb’s shallow gasps.

The first inches Molly’s finger slides over are tingly and give Caleb a bone deep bubbly feeling. He knits his eyebrows together, concentrates and tries to decipher the feeling. The finger slides in and out at the same speed, sometimes pressing more into the upward turn and slipping over a particularly sensitive area that has Caleb’s breath hitching and his thighs straining. There is more to the feeling than the usual fullness in his ass or the pleasure pain of a stretched rim. The feeling takes root in the entirety of his lower belly, singing in his blood.

Molly slides his finger out and lifts his head from Caleb’s collarbone, his other hand stills on the yellow cock. For a short moment Caleb is confused, then he notices the prodding feel of two fingers at his entrance. He knows that he is under close observation, so he goes for a relaxed face despite the fluttering in his gut.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Molly rasps and slowly pushes both fingers inside.

It starts moderately, then they get broader towards the second knuckle and Caleb needs to breathe in deeply to relax himself. Cautiously, Molly slides in and out, never further than the point where Caleb’s rim strains against his fingers. After two minutes he presses further and Caleb feels a surge of panic as the pressure takes on a painful edge, but then both fingers slide inside, pressing into spongy tissue. Molly waits a few seconds, then moves his fingers slowly in and out in small increments. Where one finger was nice, two fingers reach so much more on all sides of his pussy and Caleb unconsciously spreads his legs further.

“ _Oh_ -this is good.” Caleb sighs contently. He feels safe with Molly, warm and loved.

“This is good?”

The wizard blinks up at the tiefling, raising one hand to pull him down into a sloppy kiss because in that second he realizes how very much he wants it, needs it. Molly hums in surprise, continuing to finger fuck his lover.

“ _Ja_ , it is good. You’re wonderful.” Caleb rasps.

Molly laughs happily against his lips. It doesn’t take long for Caleb to lift his legs, every breath resonating with small whimpers and moans. A third finger finds its way inside Caleb, slow and steadily opening him further. After five minutes of four-finger-heaven Caleb even starts to become impatient for the main event.

“Molly-please. Please. I’m ready.” He says breathily, cheeks beautifully flushed and tail tightly coiled around Molly’s waist.

“Alright, let me just get the oil, darling.” Molly drops a kiss onto Caleb’s nose and gets up. He extracts his fingers from Caleb’s pussy, producing a wet slurping sound as Caleb reflexively contracts around them. His face shortly pulls in into a silent whine and he arches a little.

Molly can only stop and stare.

“Fuck- _fuck_ , Caleb.” The lavender tiefling is stunned and kneels back down on the mattress to pull Caleb into another kiss. The other tiefling protests weakly against the pressing lips and cheeky tongue before he succumbs to it. They lick into each other’s mouths until Caleb needs to break away for a breath of air. He lovingly shoves Molly away, urging him on to get the oil.

“ _Hau ab, los_.” The yellow tiefling commands with a discontent flap of his tail, legs still spread and in the air.

“ _Ja ja_.” Molly hops off the bed and scrambles for his pack. He opens one specific side pouch and pulls a vial of oil out. In a flash he is back on the bed and situates himself between Caleb’s legs, kissing the inside of his knee as he slicks himself up.

Wordlessly they coordinate each other to their satisfaction. Molly rests on his elbows over Caleb, cock lined up to his pulsing wet entrance, Caleb’s cock straining against Molly’s belly.

“Are you still feeling ready?” Molly asks and Caleb nods his head, slinging both arms around Molly’s shoulder.

“With you, _immer_.”

Molly’s most honest and smallest smile spreads over his lips, he descends for a gentle kiss and his lover accepts it with a throaty hum. The lavender tiefling continues to peck Caleb on the lips, languidly nibbling along the lower lip while he slowly nudges his cock forward. The tip presses against Caleb’s pussy entrance. In increments it yields, Molly is cautious and goes slowly. After what feels like forever the tip pops inside and Caleb gasps against Molly’s lips. Waiting for any pained sounds, Molly continues to gently push in, rolling his hips to ease out sometimes and push back in. He feels Caleb’s talons pressing into his back and the rhythmic contractions of his pussy around his cock. A few shallow breathes and Molly feels Caleb relax around him, allowing him to slide in another inch. Between both of them, they manage to snuggly fit Molly inside the wet heat of Caleb. As soon as he is balls deep in his lover, they both sigh and smile dopily at each other.

“You’re good?” Molly inquires tentatively, stroking silver hair away from Caleb’s sweaty forehead.

“You’re quite big, but that’s nothing new.” His lover answers cheekily and experimentally squeezes around Molly, who gasps and shudders.

“Careful, we want to make this an experience for you too.”

“Oh, very generous.” Caleb raises his eyebrows in mock surprise, making Molly chuckle.

“Just you wait.” And with that he pulls out and slides in again, a wet squelching sound filling the air.

“Fuck- _verdammt_ -haaaa-AH!”

 “Good boy, so wet for me.” Molly hisses, repeating his movement as Caleb’s face falls and dissolves into fluttery eyelids, bitten lips and rough breathing. The wizard’s head falls back and exposes his flushed neck, a high whine escaping from his throat. The tip of his amber dick slides along Molly’s stomach as he pushes in again and again and again, rubbing along Caleb’s inner walls in the most perfect way. It’s electrifying, heat spreading along his spine and pleasure drowning out any resemblance of restraint.

 “That’s what I want to hear, yes. Keep it coming, Caleb.” Molly growls, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Caleb presses his heels into Molly’s ass spurring him on. His tail flops and coils on the mattress till it finds purchase on Mollymauk’s thigh.

Soon Caleb doesn’t know which way is up anymore, his insides hot and squirming around Molly’s ever returning cock that pushes into the tissues and prods along all the sensitive points. His cock weeps precum all over them and the shaft twitches with every wave of renewed pleasure rolling through Caleb until he feels like drowning. His volume control completely blown to the wind, he whines and cries out with each push and pull, clenching and moaning even more as the increased pressure stimulates him. Molly’s back is scratched to hell, but the lavender tiefling doesn’t care one bit, he prides himself with each and every mark that shows how good of a job he’s doing. He pants and drools slightly onto Caleb’s shoulder and collarbone as he mouths along it, hips snapping frantically into this wonderful heat that pillows him and massages his entire length. The blood hunter knows he won’t hold out much longer, his hand slides down and grips Caleb’s cock.

“Come on, love.” He slurs through his own moans.

“Come for me.”

Molly clumsily tugs on Caleb’s erection, cock angled to stroke over that spot he knows there is and going at it as deliberately as he can, one measured stroke after another.

“Mo-Molly-Molly-MO-MOLLY!!” Caleb shouts and arches up with all of his strength as his pussy clenches down on Molly’s cock, trapping it inside and pulsing with might, driving him into an orgasm that vibrates through his bones. Rhythmic waves ripple through Caleb’s inner muscles and he gasps and shudders, his whole body twitching, and he presses his legs into Molly’s side in an attempt to close them from the stimulation. Struggling against the resistance of Molly’s very solid torso relieves some of the tension in his abdomen but as the tiefling thrusts in again, Caleb plummets back down into his orgasm. His vision whites out, there is only the overwhelming pull and immediate release of powerful contractions deep inside him.

Through it all he doesn’t notice how Molly’s eyes fall closed and he helplessly whimpers as his release is milked from him by the pulsing canal. He feels like he’ll never ever be able to pull out, his body forever joined to Caleb’s and Molly’s orgasm addled brain is more than happy about it. Molly’s back muscles spasm and push his hips into Caleb a little more, both wailing in unison. As the movements gradually cease, they’re both left boneless.

Molly flops forward and pulls Caleb into a tight embrace. He buries his face in the warm skin of his neck, reduced to a being of raw touch and warm lightness.

Together, Caleb and Molly start to remember how to breathe, remember to blink and look at each other, stupid smiles spreading over their faces.

“Mister Caleb.”

“Mister Mollymauk.”

Caleb pouts his lips slightly, asking for a kiss, which Molly happily delivers. It settles them back into their bodies, both sighing into the kiss and being endlessly gentle. While Caleb is distracted, Molly carefully eases his hips down and starts to pull out. The wizard hisses, his pussy overstimulated and aching a little. Molly soothes him with soft hums and then he is out and grins down on Caleb.

“That wasn’t so bad, hmm?”

“Not at all.” Caleb agrees, groaning as he stretches his legs out.

“And next time it’s your turn.” He says while Molly settles against him like an oversized cat.

“Jester will kill us.”

They break into a quiet laugh, heads leaned against each other and limbs tangled. Caleb’s hand vanishes underneath a pillow and he pulls out a copper wire.

“You can stop concentrating Jester, thank you for your help. Sleep well.”

After a moment, Caleb’s form ripples and changes into a very flushed, ginger haired human, laying naked in Molly’s arms. The lavender tiefling presses a kiss to the pale, freckled skin.

“Oh hello, stranger. You wouldn’t know what just happened to that sunflower beauty I held in my arms mere seconds ago?”

 “I have no idea, but I can guarantee you, whatever he can do, I can too.” Caleb smirks and

Molly grins.

“Apart from keeping it in, I think it all went into the sheets just now.” Caleb goes on, his brow wrinkling at an apparently strange sensation between his legs.

“Gods, I love you.” Molly chuckles, his heart on his tongue and small smile in place.

“I love you too.” Caleb replies, arms wrapping around Molly, unwilling to move just yet.

 

\----------

 

“NEVER AGAIN!” Jester loudly proclaims the next day. She sits with Mollymauk at their table, watching him sew Caleb's coat.

“That hour was no fun at all, I had to sit and concentrate all the time! I thought it would be like no big deal, because I'm a really great cleric but then I realized all the things I couldn’t do all of a sudden and it sucked huge balls!”

“I’m a little surprised you didn’t see that coming.” Molly shrugs, pulling the needle out. He does another five slip stitches until he runs out of thread, knotting the last inch together. With quick movements, Molly unwinds more thread from a dark blue spool, getting back to sewing the new lining of Caleb’s coat.

“WELL, EVEN IF! I’m not gonna do it again, it sucked.”

Caleb walks by behind Jester, hearing her complain and steps closer.

“Uhm-Jester, actually we wanted to ask if-“

“NO! NEVERRRRRR!”

“Come on, Jessie, darling. Please.” Molly pouted with big puppy eyes, pulling the thread taut to make it sing pitifully.

“We’ll give you more chocolate milk with whipped cream. Maybe even with caramel? How does that sound? Fresh strawberries and honey…”

Jester narrows her eyes, examining Molly closely.

“Not even for five chocolate milks with all the strawberries in town.” She proclaims theatrically. Molly nods approvingly.

“Tough customer. What about we take you out shopping? Some jewelry or lace to go with your new shield?”

Jester’s face twists only slightly at the temptation, but Molly can see her holding on to her resolution. She shakes her head and Molly puts the needle away, folding his hands in his lap.

“I know where this is going. Okay, I agree.” Molly speaks calmly.

Caleb raises his eyebrows, Frumpkin licking along his neck.

“To what?”

“I’ll let the girls have their way with me as a living mannequin on the next girl’s night.” The lavender tiefling sighs with defeat in his voice, like he had just signed his death warrant.

Jester looks him up and down.

“No.” She then says, causing Molly to look up in confusion.

“Why-“ He begins, but Jester cuts him off with a raised finger.

“I want him, in tiefling form.” She points behind her at Caleb, who freezes up and whips his head around to look at Molly in panic. The tiefling and the human have a silent conversation, shrugging and vigorously shaking their heads, pleading eyes and unspoken promises.

“ _Nein, Mollymauk! Das werde ich nicht mit mir machen lassen!_ ” Caleb hisses, ends the argument and storms off, out the tavern door.

Jester looks after him with big eyes, then she looks at Molly with raise eyebrows. Molly simply shrugs his shoulders and redirects his eyes back at the coat in his lap.

“My offer still stands.” He says, weaving deftly through the fabric with the silver gleaming needle.

 

Later, Molly finds Caleb hidden in the garden with Caduceus, listening to him as he talks about the plants growing there. The newly repaired coat sways in a strong breeze as it’s draped over Molly’s arm, his hair flying across his face. Voices drift towards him through the loud rustle of leaves.

“-need more dark soil with less stones in them to spread their fine roots. Many nutrients are trapped in the small spaces between grains in the earth, so these little friends here would-“

Another gust rushes through, gripping the coat and the tiefling has to hold tight unless the garment were to take off towards the skies. Molly stumbles slightly as the sudden wind force vanishes. An arm wraps around his waist and Caduceus pulls him in closer.

“Careful there, don’t wanna have you flying away.” He smiles down at Molly and Caleb eyes the coat he is carrying.

“Is it done?” The human asks huskily, hands dancing above it but not quite touching.

“It is.” Molly proclaims, fiddling with it and swinging it over his wizard’s shoulder. Caleb smiles at him with a little quirk of his mouth. His fingers dance over the dark blue, roughly textured wool and he smiles warmly.

“And it looks wonderful on you, really compliments your complexion.”

Caleb’s hand skims over his face, then he kneels down, scooping up a handful of wet earth and rubs it over his face and neck.

“How about now?”

Molly lifts his hand in a thumbs-up, grinning as he shakes his head in mild exasperation. The wizard claps his hands together, sprinkling earth everywhere.

“Did the plan work? Was I dramatic enough?” Caleb asks, sniffing in the cold breeze that has destroyed the afternoon’s warmth.

“Ah well, you were perfect and might have gotten Jester all flabbergasted. Very nice, darling. But unfortunately...” Molly waves it off.

“Ah” Caleb sighs, stepping in closer to lay a hand on Molly’s cheek.

“Someday we’ll get you into girl’s night, _mein Liebling._ ”

With a blush high on his cheeks, Molly nuzzles into Caleb’s dirty palm while Caduceus sneaks a hand onto his shoulder and squeezes reassuringly.

“Someday.” He smiles.

“Maybe all I have to do is ask.”

“ _Ja gut_ , we’ll try that next time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the dick in a sheath needs to be credited @the-feral-king on Tumblr!  
> I'll post a link to their unbelievably great work later, it gave me all the good material to work this with!
> 
> http://the-feral-king.tumblr.com/post/182541098387/really-dumb-dikk-comics-w-circusglass-bc-i-think
> 
> Keep up the good work ;)


End file.
